Rictor Lasanti
Rictor Lasanti is a friend of Alphonse Loeher in Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis. Story Rictor Lasanti was the son of Bernard Lasanti, the duke of Felis. When he was a boy, he visited the island of Ovis and befriended Malicia Batraal. Together they played on the beaches near Sotavento. One summer day near a shrine they happened upon a black shard, a fragment of the horn of Shaher, within the sands. As Rictor reached for it he dropped the Lasanti family crest he had been wearing. He kept the shard as a treasure but it was lost when he dropped it into the Batraal family crypts. Too afraid to go down and get it, he didn't mention to anyone that he lost it and the passage of time eventually made him forget all of his memories of Ovis. Fifteen years later, he was ordered by his father to discover the location of the Sacred Spear Longicolnis. Officially however he was being to be sent with the Order of the Sacred Flame to settle a dispute between the northern and southern halves of Ovis. The true motive for his mission was kept a secret in fear that the Church of Lodis would arrest the duke for searching for the power of the spear. Rictor, not fond of his father, agreed to his wishes only because he intended to use the power of the spear for himself and create a new nation with him at the head, a country based upon the strict teachings of God. At a port city in Lodis, Rictor set out to Ovis with a fresh member of the order and a friend, Alphonse Loeher. The vessel they were on was damaged in a storm and drifted on the sea until it washed ashore on the Lutra Islands, near Ovis. A band of mercenaries from Rananculus laid in wait for them and ambushed them as soon as they stepped foot off of their ship. The Order of the Sacred Flame defeated them with ease, but a lone survivor shot Alphonse in the chest with a crossbow bolt and sent him into the cold waves. Rictor lamented the loss of Alphonse but moved forward with his plans, heading to Scabellum to dig up more information on the spear. There he found Alphonse, alive and well, battling Rananculus forces with Ivanna Batraal at his side. Together they defeated their enemies and then split up in search of information. While Alphonse headed to Formido, Rictor and the order decided to trek through the Gryllus Forest. Unbeknownst to Rictor, the forest was haunted with the spirits of the dead and they were forced to retreat back to Scabellum. At the cape of Urodela, Rictor was surprised to see Alphonse, thinking he had disappeared at Formido. He asked Alphonse to rejoin him but was rebuffed. Fearing that Alphonse's companion Cybil Alinda was influencing his decision, Rictor explained the dubious nature of the Hand of the Pope but Alphonse restated that he wished to be free of the order's reins. Some point later, Rictor learned that the girl Eleanor Olato had information on the whereabouts of a golden scaled mermaid that might lead him to the spear so he sent out his forces to capture her. On a volcanic cliff he found her, in the hands of his former friend Alphonse. He brought Father Hamen, the adoptive father of Eleanor but it is of no use, she refused to come along with them. Furious with Alphonse, Rictor revealed his true motives for being on the island and demanded that Alphonse give up the girl. Rictor attempted to seize her by force but the power of Eleanor's Pearl Necklace drove him back. Using the chance to escape, Alphonse and Eleanor dived over the cliff into the sea below. With the forces of Rananculus pulling back to the north, the official reason Rictor and the Order of the Sacred Flame was sent for was completed. However, not wanting to give up on his personal mission he journeyed north to Naja Forest. Within the woods on a dark night he saw a vision of Malicia, the girl from the summer fifteen years ago, drawing him to Ostorea Castle. There he met with Naris Batraal and made a shaky truce with him. It is presumed that around that time he proposed to Malicia Batraal. Hearing a rumor that Alphonse had found the spear, he waited for him in Ostorea. Lord Naris set his defenses but they proved insufficient and Alphonse fought his way to the throne room where Rictor awaited him. Rictor explained all of his plans to Alphonse and demanded he give up the Sacred Spear. Alphonse refused and did battle with him, wounding him. He threw down the spear he carried, one made of iron. Alphonse had found a white rose crest, the Lasanti family crest, on the beach near the shrine, not the Sacred Spear. Seeing the crest brought back the memories of Rictor's childhood. Malicia entered and took Rictor away before he could reveal where the spear was, and together they went down into the Batraal family crypts. Malicia revealed herself to be Shaher, the fallen angel to whom the Sacred Spear belonged. Leaving the body of Malicia he entered that of Rictor and did battle with Alphonse once more. Alphonse fought hard and won over the possessed form of Rictor. Before succumbing from his wounds, Rictor begged Alphonse to find the resting place of the fallen angel and destroy the evil demon within. Category:The Knight of Lodis Category:The Knight of Lodis - Characters